


Long Time No See

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, smuggler!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Smuggler Captain Kylo Ren has a habit of getting captured. A lot.





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s–”  


“Don’t tell me.”  


“Interrogation room three, Sir.”  


Hux sighs. This is getting really old.

*** 

The short walk down to the interrogation room is spent rehearsing what he’s going to say. They both know full well that none of the troopers, or the specialists, or the medical techs will get anything of use out of the prisoner. 

If there even _is_ anything of use. He’ll have been captured with a minimal cargo again. Enough contraband for there to be legitimacy in pulling him over, but not so much that losing it would cause him to sacrifice any real custom. 

He’s letting himself be captured. He’ll wait a few hours, and then escape again. But if Hux doesn’t go down to see him, then he’ll wreak havoc on his men and ruin the discipline and _why can’t they just not pick him up_ why does he know just what to say, or ship, to make it essential for him to be arrested? And why does he always find Hux’s vessel?

What is he getting out of this?

“Well hello, General.”  


Hux’s teeth grind. “What was it this time?”

“Don’t I get a smile?”  


“You’ll get airlocked if you keep this up.”  


“Awww, Huxy, that’s not fair. I brought you gifts.”

“You brought _contraband_.”  


“I had boxes, you take them… seems like a gift-giving and receiving arrangement to me?”  


“What could you possibly gain by being captured so many times, Captain?”  


“You flatter your troops if you think they caught me.”  


“You’re _in one of my interrogation cells_.” Why isn’t he in an airlock? Hux should do it. He would stop wasting his time if so. It’s sort of against the procedure, but he could find a way to swing it. Be a shame to waste such a pretty–  


“So you _do_ think I’m pretty,” the man croons. “Oh, Hux. My heart pounds.”  


“ **Shut up**.” Fuck shit damn kriff anally inserted blasters. 

“Kinky.”  


Hux decides to quit while he’s ahead.

***

The next time is three months later. Hux had almost started to worry, because normally Captain Kylo Ren would be seen before two months had passed. But here he is, and Hux waits for as long as he can before Mitaka begs him to go down to see the man this time. 

“What?” he asks.  


“Lovely to see you, too.”  


“You’ve been busy. There’s a hefty bounty on your head from three sources.”  


“And several arrest warrants, and some most-wanteds.”  


“Why do you enjoy this so much?”  


“It’s better than some dull soldiering life, or… worse.”  


Hux does not know what ‘worse’ is.

“So… what’s a guy got to do to get a drink around here?” Kylo asks.  


“Not break the law.”  


“…and if he already did?”  


“You’ll not be dehydrated.”  


“I meant… _caf_ , Hux.”  


“I did not.”  


***

The next time, Hux is surprised by the sudden click of a blaster behind his head. He knew Captain Ren had some mystical abilities that helped him escape each time - he’d found no other explanation for it - but he’d never witnessed anything bar the mind-reading so far. 

“Captain…”  


“I could do with a hostage.”  


“You are _not_ taking me hostage.”  


“Really?”  


Hux folds his arms over his chest, staring him down. “Really.”

“Even for half an hour?”  


“ _Why_ are you like this?”  


The Captain shrugs, pulling the binders off and leaping to his feet. “Gets lonely you know? Could do with a First Mate.”

“I’m a General. Of the First Order.”  


“So… co-Captain?”  


He can’t help the smile and tiny little snort. “Ren, you’re incorrigible.”

“Can I take that as a ‘maybe’?”  


“I could do with some more pilots,” he suggests, instead.  


Ren shrugs. “Military life doesn’t suit me.”

“I wasn’t meaning _of my ships_. I meant… freelance. To assist with… sensitive matters. Quickly.”  


“Oh?”  


Hux shrugs. “Occasional work. Reporting directly to me.”

“…caf?”  


“We would have to discuss our terms and our contracts amicably, yes.”  


Kylo beams widely, and kisses him on the cheek. “Comm me.”

“How am I supposed to–” but he feels the new weight in his pocket, and he knows the smuggler left the private link there. Well.  


Fine, then.

That… works.

It’s ridiculous, it is. But Hux can’t help but wonder what could come of it, all the same…


	2. Chapter 2

Hux is _fairly_ sure that his on-again off-again mercenary Captain is interested in him, but also the man tends to flirt with a garbage chute, so it’s difficult to know for certain. He insists on coming in from the occasional mission he’s given with a report to be delivered in person (verbally, with the sound-recorder in his hand to be flicked on and off when things are ‘off the record’), and then tosses the recorder at Hux for logging.

Which is why Hux only ever offers missions, or accepts his reports, when he knows he won’t be too snowed under with ‘real’ work.

(Read: when life is getting a little too dull.)

The man with the swagger in his hips turns out to be a bit of a goof, really. Hux had only ever seen him tied to an interrogation chair, or escaping. When he wasn’t being held prisoner, it turns out that the too-tall body is a bit clumsy, and he tosses his hair out of his eyes near-constantly (why didn’t he get it cut, or tie it back?), and he finger-blasters way too much. To distract from the slightly nervous smile.

The bluster, of course, isn’t _quite_ the real story. He talks better than he is, though Hux is almost certain his tall tales are as accurate as they come. No one would admit to so many fuck ups if they weren’t real. 

Captain Ren sits on the couch, his feet up on the table, his arms behind him. He knows Hux hates his feet up like that, but he does it anyway. It is one of many, many infuriating things about him.

Which is why he should really stop encouraging him by inviting him back onboard. Even if it _is_ an interesting thrill to listen to his ridiculous exploits, things Hux would never be undisciplined or mercenary enough to do himself. He tries not to lean in when the yarn is spun tightest, but it’s… _difficult_. He’s damned charming, but not in the way he thinks.

Kylo thinks his swagger is what’s appealing, but in reality it’s the bumbling underneath. The way he feels he _must_ puff out his chest and drawl, when it’s _clearly_ an act. Hux wants to just… take a vibroblade and cut all the chaff, all the artificial stuff away.

And he’s spaced out in the middle of whatever the Captain was saying, hasn’t he? Shit. He was staring at his lips and wondering how to get him to stop blustering. 

There’s a momentary - honest - pain. And then a there-then-gone smile, and the voice recorder device spins end over end towards his head. Hux’s hand snaps up and catches it.

“Anyway. Everything you need is in the cargo bay.”  


“I… thanks.”  


“Be seeing you, General.”  


Hux wants to ask him to stay, so he can explain, but he doesn’t know how. 

***

Ren declines the next contract. He’s done that a few times before, but Hux has to assume this is because he spaced out during their caf-and-debrief time. Which… sigh.

Hux leaves it a while before he offers a second, and doesn’t know what else to do. He does want to see him again, yes, but he’s not going to devolve to begging. 

Ren doesn’t accept the contract, and Hux thinks he’s blown whatever ‘it’ was, even though it was just… you know. Occasional company and snark. A nice distraction from the grim realities of his everyday life. A window into a world he’d never know. He thumbs over the private commlink, and sighs. He’s carried it in an inner pocket all this time, but maybe he should–

The main comm beeps urgently, and Hux whirls. “What?” he barks at it. 

“Sir… you have a visitor.”  


***

Hux had asked for intel. It wasn’t always a physical bounty or cargo, and he’d wanted to know who was smuggling Rathtars (especially if it was _Kylo_ , though he doubted the man was that ridiculous). 

What he got, apparently, was a Rathtar. 

Which was not what he _wanted_ , by any means. From the thuds and squelching noises, it’s taking up most of the box that Captain Kylo Ren’s ship had ejected onto the cargo bay floor.

“I said _intelligence_ , Captain.”  


“This is the primest intelligence. Got him right from the guy.”

“I didn’t want the actual thing!”  


“Well, when I caught up with him, he tried to murder me with it. So I decided to upgrade your delivery, at barely any increase in fee.” Kylo tosses his hair. “You’re welcome.”

“You didn’t even accept the job!”

“…is there, or is there not, an illegally smuggled Rathtar here, that wasn’t here before?”

This is a new low, even for Ren. Hux looks at the deck Sergeant. “Deal with this. Find out - find out what you _do_ with a confiscated Rathtar.”

“Not provoke it,” Kylo suggests. “It’s pretty pissed off that I rolled it in there.”

“How did– you know, I don’t even think I want to know.”

***

This is because of last time, isn’t it? Ren had to go and make some ridiculous gesture to make himself interesting again? Hux’s hand is shaking when he pours out the stiff drink for himself (his shift will just have to end an hour early, and chrono be damned). He pours the second out for Ren, which is when he notices the hand that reaches out is shoddily bandaged.

“…what’s that?”

“Nothing,” Kylo says, snatching his hand back away.

“Did the Rathtar do that?”

“Cut myself shaving.”

“ _Ren_.”

“Fine! Yes. It did. I _was_ just going for intel, and I was hoping to haul his ass in as a gift, but he decided to jettison his cargo right at me, and I wasn’t ready.”

“You damn fool.” Hux pulls his hand, and then looks up. “You didn’t even dress it right.”

“I was in a rush to get it off my ship.”

“Sit here.” 

Hux vanishes to grab the Bacta wraps in his first aid kit, and comes back with them. He lays everything out ready, and then grabs Kylo’s wrist between his knees. 

“This is going to sting,” he says, applying the cleansing wash before the last word is out. He fights the pull away, ignores the hiss, and then slaps on the sealing ointment in a hurry.

“Where did you get so good at that?”

“…nowhere important.” Being shoved over an awful lot. 

Kylo takes his hand back, and applies the (clean) outer wrap with much more care. “Is the… uhm. Flailing tentacle monster going to be a problem?”

“…yes, but I’m better equipped to deal with it than you are.”  


“Okay.” Kylo gulps the alcohol down in one, probably to numb the pain, and then barks out a laugh. “You should have seen your face when you came to the hangar.”  


“I imagine it was like your pants when you wet them, when your ‘source’ dropped it on you.”  


“Oh, touché , General.” Kylo’s smile relaxes, and looks a little less false, now. A little less smarmy.  


Hux leans with the bottle, offering a top-up, and pours a generous slug out for them both. He places it between them on the table, making it free for the taking, and then leans back.

“What have you been up to, then? You’ve been avoiding my calls.”  


Eyes slant at him, and he tries to not look too angry or hurt as he’s read. “I’m a busy man.”

“I understand that.”  


“You’re not the only person who pays me.”  


“But the biggest spender?” Hux jokes, as weakly as he can despite an odd sensation of… jealousy? Yes. Jealousy. It spikes in his throat, and makes his stomach and bladder bash heads together in disgust.   


“You’re up there,” Kylo says, and looks back into his glass. “I was beginning to think you just kept me around to keep me out of trouble.”  


“…no, really?” Hux can’t keep the sarcastic blizzard from his voice. It was - mostly - the rationale behind this. “Besides… your tales are… enlightening.”  


“Huh.”  


“At times. Although you don’t need to sell yourself as hard as you do.”  


“Why not? It’s all I got to sell, after all. Ain’t selling my ship. Not without me attached.”  


“I didn’t mean for _work_ , Ren.”  


“What else is there?”  


What else indeed. Hux’s whole _life_ is work, with the sole exception of a few hours each night he spends with a holo or a book, or the times he meets up with this incorrigible ruffian and all-around scoundrel. Hux considers taking the bottle and walking away to indicate this is over, but Ren has already had two sizeable drinks, and likely can’t legally fly. 

Which he didn’t think about beforehand. Obviously. 

“Do you want me to go?” Kylo asks, awkwardly rolling the sliver of liquor around the bottom of his glass. “You… busy?”  


It’s a free pass, and an opening. Hux could send him away to sleep it off in his own ship, and fly off in the morning. Could pretend he hadn’t felt his heart skip several times when the man came back. Pretend he wasn’t considering necking down three more shots to give him the courage to do things he never did.

Captain Ren flirted _non-stop_. Normally. But right now, he’s a little more reserved. Hux isn’t so drunk that his judgement is impaired, but maybe made faster, and a little looser in the hinges. 

“Do you want to go?”  


“Not what I asked.”  


Damn him. “You can’t fly.”

“I _could_ , but you’d have to fly after me and arrest me,” Kylo replies. He pours himself another drink, and then offers to do one for Hux.  


Hux agrees, and closes his eyes as he downs that drink, too. When he puts the glass down on the table, he’s surprised by a sudden leap forwards from Kylo. The man smells of drink and fear, and he’s got a hold of the front of his shirt.

“Want to tell me to go?” Kylo asks. “Cause I will. Just… say the word.”  


“Are you always this slow at getting the picture?” Hux challenges him. After all, they’ve been flirting for two fucking years, now, and never gotten beyond caf and _hours_ of boisterous talk. “Because I–”

He, it turns out, does not get to finish because the next thing is a smush of drunken lips against his, and Kylo kisses like he does everything else: more show than substance. He probably thinks he’s good at it, and Hux grabs the man’s too-long hair and pushes his tongue into Kylo’s open mouth, growling and surging up so they’re both fully upright. 

Kylo’s fingers pull at his shirt, and Hux bites and licks at his mouth, his own hand going to Kylo’s hip and riding up over his waist below his looser shirt. Warm skin, and fuck… this was not on the menu tonight. He’s not got - well - anything planned, and he’s pretty sure all the protective measures and lubricants he once had have become unusable through age. 

So. That’s off the menu. Plus, Hux isn’t sure which side of the docking ring Kylo prefers, and he’s too busy sucking his tongue like it’s a straw to ask. 

When the man dives down to the ground, landing on his knees and looking up with his head against Hux’s knee for permission, it answers just enough for Hux to smile. 

“You want it?” he asks, and palms his hand over his tight pants. “You want this?”  


“You think I let your men tie me down because I wanted caf?” Kylo snorts.   


“Who knows with you, you’ve always been a bit soft in the head.”  


“Not _this_ head,” Kylo says, and pats his own groin. “So…?”  


Hux unbuckles his pants, and slips his hand inside. He strokes his cock through his boxers for a moment, then pushes the elastic below his balls. His legs are very pale, and he’d rather not be mocked about them, so he takes his not-too-drunk-to-function cock in one hand, bouncing it lightly. “I think it’s happy to see you.”

“You know, you could have always told me you were interested.”  


“You could have asked,” Hux replies. “I _hired_ you, didn’t I?”  


“…so now I’m a prostitute?” Kylo laughs. “You pay me so much so I’ll suck you off?”  


“Wasn’t aware you were charging for this.”  


“I am. You have to get me off, after,” Kylo insists, and then leans in to start licking over his dick. His tongue flashes perversely pink as he licks and laps, and Hux holds the base in a choke hold as the smuggler kisses and wriggles lips and tongue below the head.   


Hux wonders how many of his ‘contacts’ he sucks off. How many times he’s shoved his ass up in the air to satisfy a client, even if it’s not… he slaps his shaft over his lips, and growls: “Come on then, show me what that silver tongue is good for.”

“Oh, I will,” Kylo croons, and then wraps his lips around the head. His cheeks hollow as he sucks and swallows down, his tongue flicking hard over his slit.   


Hux lets go of his cock, and grabs Kylo’s head by the hair and scalp, getting ready to force him down there properly. So far he’s doing a reasonably good job, though, so…

More messy slurps, and then Kylo’s hands push his knees wide as his head goes down, his nose pushing against his thatch of hair, his mouth spread and stretched to accommodate. He can feel the tensing clutch of his throat, and oh - oh - but that’s good. Not many guys have taken him so deep so soon, and he throws his head back.

Mind you, Kylo would probably puncture his own esophagus before admitting he was struggling. Hux smiles, and wipes the dribble of slobber from the corner of his mouth. “Good boy.”

A tiny snort, then a choke, and he gasps at the movement he’s rewarded with. Kylo gives head like he’s learned it, and Hux enjoys every trick he puts in. The thumbs at his balls and behind, the touch of teeth, the tight pulls and the softer licks. He’s a writhing mess under the attentions, and he’s going to need to step up his return game if he wants to keep Ren’s favours, isn’t he? 

“Y-you don’t n-need to swallow,” he says, when he thinks he’s about to come. “Can give you… facial…” Which some guys prefer, and some don’t, and some spit, and normally you’re supposed to check before, aren’t you? Hell, he’ll come in his fist if Kylo wants him to.  


Apparently he didn’t need to mention it, because the face that rides his lap doesn’t let up, even when his climax snaps through him, an elastic-snap of sensation and a spreading warmth and wetness. He watches those lips seal, sees his throat work, and bites his own fist at the sight of it. _Maker,_ but that’s something. Something indeed.

When Kylo’s done, he licks Hux’s shaft delicately, and then redresses him. 

Like nothing happened, except for the tiny streaks of wet around his lips, and the bulge in his own pants.

“How would you like me to… repay you?” Hux asks.   


Kylo looks up from under his lashes, then surges. He jumps up, and Hux is treated to knees around his hips, and an ass on his lap. Arms draped on his shoulders, and a smile. “Your hand. Maybe you’d like me to give _you_ that facial? I’m clean.”

Which he never asked Hux. “So am I.”

“You know, I was pretty sure you’d have told me if you weren’t, but I’ll still take the shots after and take the tests.”  


“…as will I.”  


“Great.” Kylo grabs at his belt buckle. “And you gonna send for me more often, right?”  


“…if you–”  


“Hux, could you - for once - just realise when someone’s propositioning you?”  


Hux snorts. “Okay. I’ll give you booty calls more often.”

“Good boy,” Kylo says, and pulls his own cock out.   


Hux’s eyes water with delight. That’s one hell of a dick, just as fat as one that long should be. He knows his own is no shrinking violet, but neither is this. It looks like the kind of cock you should lick for hours, or ride yourself to not being able to walk. Yep. He’s gonna enjoy this one, later. A hand strokes it from balls to tip, and then he weaves both hands around like a basket and starts to work the shaft properly. 

Kylo’s arms tighten, and he feels fingers knot behind his neck. He strokes harder, his thumb trigger-buttoning the crown, and watches the man’s blissed-out face go soft with enjoyment. 

“You like that?” Hux asks.  


“Fuck, yes. Just… one thing missing…”  


“Oh?”  


Kylo looks down at him, his head snapping almost audibly. “You wanna come again?”

“Kylo, I’m–”  


There’s an odd twitch above his balls, his spent cock responding anyway. 

“So?”  


“…how?”  


“The Force,” Kylo says. “Wanna ride your dick, Hux. Want it in me.”  


Hux hasn’t come twice in quick succession in years, but he’s suddenly so hard he realises it _is_ a possibility. He nods, and watches as Kylo reaches into a back pocket to pull out a small sachet of lube. 

“You want to open me, or want me to?” Kylo asks.   


“Me,” Hux admits, and lets go as Kylo rises to kick his jeans off, followed by his boxers.  


The dick swinging in front of him looks even bigger, now, but Hux doesn’t touch it. Instead, he opens his hand for the puddle of lube, and then moves his hand behind Kylo to tease his middle finger over his hole.

“Don’t worry, I swing both ways,” Kylo says, when Hux’s eyes linger there for a moment.  


“It’s a nice dick.”  


“Why thank you, I made it myself. Took me thirty-something years.”  


Hux snorts, and buries his finger inside him. “Well, I’ll be sure to relish it when I get it. You like this, too?”

“ _Fuck_ , yes. Been thinking about your ginger pubes for way too long, General.”  


Hux beams, and pushes the second finger in. He widens them, twisting with care as Kylo bends to nibble at his neck. “Been thinking about you a few times, too. Thought you were all flash and no substance.”

“And now?”  


“Now I know you’re _flashy substance_ ,” Hux says, and slams a third finger in.  


“OH. FUCK. _Yes_. Mmmm, so good…”   


Sex talk always gets a bit dumb in the end, especially when things get too heated. Hux pulls his fingers out, and grabs his (mercy, it’s so sensitive) hard dick, slapping it against Kylo’s thighs. “You gonna ride me good?”

“You gonna keep it up?”  


“You tell me, you’re the one that made me hard again,” Hux says, and grabs his waist with the other hand. “C’mon. You know you want it.”  


Kylo does, and he moves into position. There’s a bit of a grunt and a wiggle, and then his body starts to bear down on Hux’s shaft. The smuggler moans loudly, and sinks himself all the way down. 

“Oh, that’s a _nice_ dick,” Kylo croons, appreciatively. “Where have you been hiding it, all my adult life?”  


“Well, in my pants, normally.” Hux grabs his hips, and pulls, trying to get him to move.  


Kylo obliges, starting to grind himself into Hux’s lap. His hips trace whirls and swirls on the way down, and he tosses his hair back in a move that should be illegal. Hux might make it illegal. He pinches those bubble cheeks down further, and moves his lips to the man’s throat. 

He’s not drunk enough for it to be an excuse, but then - they have been dancing around this for two damn years. Two years when he could have been feeling that clenching, silky heat around his cock. Two years when he could know that Kylo was a moaner, and likely - too - a screamer. He pinches with more force, making Kylo work himself on his cock, slapping his hands away when he goes to touch himself.

“H-hux!”  


“Not until I say,” he nips out. “After all, I _am_ your boss.”   


Kylo’s whole back arches, and Hux moves, then. It’s not easy, but he throws the man down onto his back on the wide couch, one foot planting on the floor. Kylo obliges by lifting the leg his hand shoves up, and then Hux grabs the back of the couch for purchase as he starts to ream into him. Kylo _is_ a screamer, and that hair of his cascades around his face and sticks to his lips as he writhes in pleasure at the harsh use. His long lashes grace his cheeks, and Hux snarls:

“Now. Touch yourself. Come on my cock, Captain. Show me what load you’ve been carrying for me all this time.”  


He watches as Kylo’s teeth drag his lip in, and the man’s hand goes to stroke over that gorgeous length. It’s swollen pink and ready, and the head vanishes and reappears between fingers and thumb. Hux watches it in fascination as Kylo twists over it, remembering as much he can what Kylo needs to get off. He hammers into him with all he has, making the couch groan with their bouncing connection. 

“G-gonna… Hux… your uniform…”  


“Come all over it,” Hux insists, riding him so hard he doesn’t know how he hasn’t spent himself already. “Make it a sticky mess so I remember this fondly.” He sees the tightening expression, so: “Make it a mess so in the morning I can sniff the stains and throw you back into bed to fuck you all over again.”  


That does it, and Kylo’s hand tugs the ropy threads from the end of his cock. They shoot up between them, making a mess of both of their clothes. He groans and drips out Hux’s name, which does something to him. He’s barely moments behind, sheathing himself to the balls and leaking out to fill his stretched-wide hole. 

Damn, but has he missed that. Hux drops to his hands, barely supporting himself. He’s exhausted, but pleasantly so, and Kylo’s fingers touch him gently, full of care. It’s a long time before he can focus.

“Gonna kick me out, or do I get at least one night for free?”  


“At least one,” Hux says, and rolls his tired hips against him. “Depends how good your intel is, though. Can’t afford to board you for _nothing_ , can we?”  


“I’m _very_ good at intel,” Kylo promises. “…so… consider the Rathtar the downpayment.”  


Hux had forgotten about that. Shit. He hopes Mitaka wrangled it by now. “I should kick you out on your ass for that.”

Said ass tightens around him, impossibly sending low sparks back up his spine. “Really?”

“I hate you,” Hux laughs, and kisses him to shut him up some more.   



	3. Chapter 3

“Oh, good. I was _hoping_ to add theft, endangerment and insanity to the list of things I do today.”  


The other man flicks his hair back from his eyes with a toss of his head, and damn, but that does things it should not do to the insides of Hux. 

“Yeah?”

“I was being sarcastic,” Hux reminds him.  


“And I wasn’t?”  


“Who said I stopped?”  


Kylo laughs, and lifts his bound wrists, pushing them through the bars of his cell. “C’mon. It’s a good plan.”

“It is not.”  


“It’s a _really good plan_.”  


“I’m a respected General! I can’t go around - having _misadventures_.”  


“The key part of that word is ‘adventure’.”  


“The ‘mis’ makes it un-.”  


“Hux, stop being dull, break me out of here, and c’mon.”  


“You can break yourself out! You regularly did, if I recall! From my brig!”  


“Because I wanted out.” Kylo thrusts his hands forwards.  


“So get yourself out! Why did you even demand I come?”

“…because I need you for the job.”  


“The _scam_.”  


“You didn’t hire a cargo pilot, Hux.”  


“No, but I did expect you to be able to do the job I pay you for. _Without_ dragging me in to steal whatever it is you want to steal. I am a man of the _Order_. I can’t go around breaking laws, just because you think it’s amusing!”  


Kylo slips the binders off, and shrugs. “Too late. You just helped me bust out.”

“KYLO.”  


“C’mon. I need your help with this next bit.”  


Hux is… Hux is a serious officer! With a ship! With concerns!

And a smuggler conman sort-of-datemate who is now fritzing his cell door open, and cocking his head for Hux to follow.

Well.

Kriff.

He’s going to have fun explaining this.


End file.
